The present invention relates to position detectors, to methods of detecting various positions, and to methods of providing position detectors.
When working on a work piece, it is often desirable to be able to determine or calculate with some degree of precision, the location of a working tool that is being used to work upon the work piece. This can enable, in many instances, valuable positional data to be developed for the purpose of assisting in the work that is being done on the work piece. For example, the working tool might be an inspection device that is inspecting the work piece for a particular condition. Accordingly, if the particular condition is found, it may be desirable to pin point the location of the particular condition at the same time that the inspection is taking place.
One specific example of a working tool is a welding head that comprises part of a welding system. A welding head can be used to not only weld a work piece, but, with the appropriate sensors, also to inspect a weld once in place. With respect to the latter, pin pointing exactlocations of welding flaws can be extremely helpful and save valuable processing time when a welding defect is found and repaired.
Against this backdrop, a continuing need exists for position detectors, particularly in the field of welding systems, that enable a position to be detected quickly and precisely so that such information can be used to further operate upon a given work piece. Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved position detectors and methods of detecting positions.
Position detectors, welding system position detectors, methods of detecting various positions, and methods of providing position detectors are described. In one embodiment, a welding system positional detector includes a base that is configured to is engage and be moved along a curved surface of a welding work piece. At least one position detection apparatus is provided and is connected with the base and configured to measure angular position of the detector relative to a reference vector.
In another embodiment, a welding system positional detector includes a weld head and at least one inclinometer mounted on the weld head. The one inclinometer is configured to develop positional data relative to a reference vector and the position of the weld head on a non-planar weldable work piece.
In another embodiment, a position detector includes a base that is configured to engage and be moved along a generally curved surface. A first inclinometer is connected with the base and is movable therewith along a curved surface. The first inclinometer is configured to develop first positional data relative to a reference vector. A second inclinometer is connected with the base and is movable therewith along the curved surface. The second inclinometer is configured to develop second positional data relative to the reference vector.
In yet another embodiment, a method of detecting various positions of an instrument relative to a curved surface of a work piece which is worked upon by the instrument includes the steps of collecting first data describing an angular relationship between a first sensor on the instrument and a reference vector. Second data is collected describing an angular relationship between a second sensor on the instrument and the reference vector. The first and second data are processed to provide position data relative to the position of the instrument on the work piece.
In another embodiment, a method of providing a welding system positional detector includes providing a base that is configured to engage and be moved along a curved surface of a welding work piece. At least one position detection apparatus is provided and is connected with the base and configured to measure angular position of the detector relative to a reference vector.